


The Perfect View

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: Voyager Book Club prompt by ariella884: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”Thank you so much Killermanatee for the super-fast beta.





	The Perfect View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



> Voyager Book Club prompt by ariella884: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”
> 
> Thank you so much Killermanatee for the super-fast beta.

* * *

 

 

“Do you deny staring at the Captain’s behind, Commander?”

“Seven, the bridge is hardly a suitable place…”

“Agreed, yet your attention is repeatedly distracted.”

“Look, the Captain…”

“…has a very attractive backside, yes, but if you wish to increase the likelihood of success in your courtship, discretion would indicate respect as well as ability for restraint, which I believe the Captain would value. According to my calculations, a glance is considered neutral up to 0.87 seconds. However, walking behind her, I am able to prolong this timespan significantly.”

“Seven?”

“I am not your rival. I merely admire the view.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
